


Day at the Carnival

by PentacleArtist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Carnival, Friendship, Games, Mischief, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: Luz has an idea to help everyone get along. Gus and Skara make their own plans.
Relationships: Gus Porter & Skara
Kudos: 24





	Day at the Carnival

Luz had a grand idea to help everyone get along. Amity, Willow, Gus, Boscha, Skara and herself would go to the carnival! Obviously they'd have to keep an eye on Boscha but it could work out.

Gus was down when he heard the word "carnival" while Willow reluctantly agreed.

"You know this is a bad idea, right?" Amity asked over the phone.

"We won't know until it happens!" Luz was optimistic. "And could you ask Boscha and Skara? I don't have their numbers."

"Alright, I'll ask."

Surprisingly, Skara and Boscha agreed to come. 

Skara and Gus were trailing behind their friends, silently watching them. Luz was oblivious to how much she was flustering Amity, Willow was suggesting stuff they could do and Boscha was being snarky. It had only been 15 minutes but they were already bored.

"Um, it's Augustus, right?" Skara politely asked.

"Actually, I go by Gus," he answered.

"Gus, got it," Skara nodded.

After some silence she had an idea. "What if we ditched them and did our own thing?"

"Hmmmm... That does sound fun, but I don't want to hurt Luz's feelings," Gus considered.

"I don't think any of them will notice, and at this rate we won't get to do anything!"

Gus thought a little more. Boscha was shooting down all of Willow and Luz's ideas and Amity clearly wasn't focusing on the situation. Skara seemed nice enough. Certainly nicer than Boscha anyway and he did come here to have fun.

The others wouldn't miss them for a little bit.

"Let's do it!" Gus was getting excited.

"Great! What do you want to do first?" Skara asked as they let the other four walk ahead.

"We have to go on the bumper carcasses!" Gus would never skip on his favorite ride.

"Then to the bumper carcasses!" Skara cheered, pointing in a random direction.

"They're actually this way," Gus pointed to a space between two stands.

"Oh, oops!" She giggled, following Gus.

Gus got them to bumper carcasses quickly, he knew the way so naturally it was like instinct. 

"Two for the bumper carcasses," Gus proudly requested.

Skara and Gus got situated in their bumper carcasses. When the ride started up, neither of them were messing around. They went at full speed, rarely breaking. It would be concerning if it wasn't clear they knew what they were doing.

They both needed a minute to breathe after that ride. It gave Skara some time to decide what they should do next. They just got off a ride so they didn't need to do another one just yet. They could get a snack or play a game.

"Let's play scree ball next," Skara suggested.

"Great idea! Then we can get some tickets and get all the prizes!!!" Gus declared.

Skara was grinning, she rarely got compliments on her ideas! She grabbed Gus's wrist and started pulling him towards the scree ball stand. As they walked up, Gus remembered Skara is on the Grudgby team. 

The person running the scree ball game stopped paying attention after he gave them the plastic balls. They both failed on their first tries when Skara at least should've nailed it. Gus handed the two he had left to Skara.

"What are you doing?"

Gus looked over her shoulder to make sure the guy wasn't paying attention before casting a light blue spell circle. And 8 copies of the balls appeared in Skara's arms. She scrambled to make sure she didn't drop any.

"Now we have twelve chances!" Gus sneakily whispered.

"How are we going to get them in the hole?" she wondered.

"Leave it to me," Gus gave a mischievous grin.

Skara returned the grin. After making sure they were in the clear, Gus began tickling the lane Skara was on. While the mouth was open with laughter, Skara cast her own spell, launching eleven scree balls into the monster's mouth, leaving one for herself.

Gus stopped tickling the game and Skara was able to land the final ball while it was catching its breath. The runner turned to look at them as hundreds of tickets came spilling out. The duo made eye contact with him before scooping up the pile of tickets and bolting.

"Let's blow all this on cheap junk!" Gus declared.

"And stuffed animals!" Skara added.

"And stuffed animals!" Gus agreed.

Gus picked out a large blue walrus and a plastic tiara. Skara got a plush griffin and a magic eight ball.

"I actually have a question for the magic ball," Gus said. "Should we get some fried orbs?"

Skara gave it a shake and the purple liquid cleared to a "Yes".

After they each got a delicious orb of questionable origins, they found a bench to relax on. Gus checked his watch.

"It's been a couple hours. We should probably get back to the group."

"Yeah but I don't think we need to be in a rush. Unless one of your friends texted you."

Gus checked his phone. "Nope."

"Boscha hasn't texted me either, so yeah, we can start looking for them."

"Sounds good!" Gus finished off his orb.

After Skara finished her fried orb, they collected their prizes and started walking.

"The illusion at scree ball was really clever," Skara grinned at Gus, "You had the machine completely fooled!"

"Thanks, it really wasn't that hard though."

Skara got a surprise look, "I don't think I could've done that even if I  _ did _ illusion magic!"

"But you can do bard magic, that's pretty cool!" Gus reassured. "And I did skip a couple grades."

"That's  _ super _ cool and you can't convince me otherwise!" Skara stated.

"I won't," Gus started, "because it is super cool."

"Hey look! A photo booth!" Skara exclaimed. "Let's take a photo!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Since the photo booth was built to hold three people they had no issue fitting in there with their stuffed animals. The first photo was a normal smile plus stuffed animals. The second one was silly faces. Skara was wearing Gus's plastic crown for the third picture and did a princess-y pose with her hands. The final picture they were laughing.

"These photos are great!" Skara declared with finality.

"What coven are you going to join?" Gus asked while they waited for the Wheel of Confusion.

"I'm thinking about the stylist coven or the prose coven but I'm not sure just yet," Skara answered.

"I'm going to be in the illusion coven!" Gus responded.

"With your skill you'll definitely get in!" Skara added.

"Thank you! I think you could work in whatever coven you choose." Gus nodded.

Skara beamed. "You're so sweet!"

The Wheel of Confusion was confusing, appropriately enough. They were both stumbling and dizzy. Skara grabbed Gus's hand when he almost fell over.

"This is no place to fall!" Skara dramatically exclaimed as she helped him reorient.

"There you two are!" they heard Boscha yell behind them.

"Gus!" Luz ran up and hugged her friend.

Willow was a little more stern,"Where were you? I'd been messaging you for an hour!"

"You had?" Gus pulled out his phone. "You had…sorry, Willow, I wasn't paying attention."

"That doesn't answer the question of where you were."

"Me and Skara kinda snuck off to do our own thing and went on the bumper carcasses."

"And we played scree ball!" Skara added. "We got a bunch of tickets."

"I can tell. Nice crown by the way," Boscha snarked.

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing this!" Skara exclaimed as she handed it over to Gus.

Amity seemed exhausted. "Whose idea was it?"

"Oh, it was mine," Skara admitted.

"You  _ willingly _ hung out with him?" Boscha seemed surprised.

"Well we came here to have fun and you guys were just arguing!"

Boscha was definitely surprised at that.

"We can still do a couple things before heading home!" Luz suggested, breaking the tension. "The house of mirrors is really cool!"

Boscha rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Luz led the way with Amity and Willow walking behind Gus and Skara to make sure they didn't sneak off again. Boscha was following but was ignoring them in general.

Skara leaned over and whispered to Gus,"We should totally hang out again sometime."


End file.
